powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Meta Time Manipulation/@comment-24053170-20181116005354/@comment-31951741-20181116031107
That realm was still within the universe that the time stone governs, so of course it could manipulate time in dormammu's dimension because strange literally said that he brought time to his dimension obviously via the stones power, and plus, the comic book versions are in fact more powerful then the movie versions, as comic books can be as unrealistic as they want and get away with it, and when it comes to the comic book versions, at least the 616 version, each gems power is limitless in each ones respective quality as proven when they were used against the beyonders (also) limitless power that doctor doom absorbed. But when we're talking about something that's supposed to be relatable, I.E a realistic version of something, the directors of the Marvel Cinematic Universe movies had no choice but to weaken the stones (at least with what's being shown) because there are only so many was to display their power on the big screen without it completely overwhelming the audience, in fact if your using what I think your using then let me say something- I dont care what the wiki's say, or at least I dont take them as the absolute WORD OF GOD because they don't take every page of every comic book into account when giving a GENERAL description of the topic on their pages (you know... like what your wanting me to do). And if you think about it, the time gem is both qualified to be on here and NOT qualified to be on here as even though it cannot manipulate time in every universe as no matter what rendition of the gems are that is being shown they can only apply their power in their respective universes, they are absolute when it does come to their own home universe's, meaning in a technical sense the time gem should be on here as their are certain realms in some universe's and could count as different "sub-realities", just within the universe as opposed to bigger ones outside the universe entirely. Also with that said I almost feel as though I dont even need to give an explanation for it should just be obvious that the stones in general aren't as powerful in the MCU as they are in the comics just by looking at what they CAN'T do, seriously you can tell just by watching the movies that certain things can actually overpower the stones or resist them like when dormommu's followers were able to break free from the time stones power when it was being used to reverse the flow of time, and a few other examples would be when scarlet witch destroyed the mind stone with her psychic energy as well as thor's axe being able to resist the might of all 6 stones being used together to fire a massive energy beam at him while going in for the kill on thanos, forged in a star or not SOME HUNK OF METAL WAS ABLE TO RESIST THE POWER OF COMPLETED INFINITY GAUNLET, and dont even get me started on this one- apparently its proven that he has to "close his fist" to use the power of the gauntlet as stated when iron man and the others were fighting against him which was never a remote requirement in the comics, all anyone had to do was to simply have on the gauntlet with all 6 gems and they could do anything with but a thought. And that's just to name a few instances. None of that would even be REMOTELY conceivable in the comics, the gems are literally impossible to overpower or maybe match unless you are AT LEAST TLT, and even then he could only keep them from simply being used together, even he himself was doubting that he would be able to take someone using the full might of the gauntlet. When are you going to learn SageM, like seriously, its not all about what's visually shown but also about how something works. There are so many factors that have to be taken into consideration with a subject like this, but you never think to do that because your TO RIGID with your perspective on so many topics.